


Going Home

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The Klingons want Archer. Includes Sato/m. (2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 3.24 "Zero Hour."  
  
The Thebians are loosely based on the old Battlestar Galactica that was a 1979 TV series created by Glenn A. Larson. All of the Thebian characters are my own.  
  
The 1/7th Rangers were never called Rangers in episode, The Expanse. They came into being in my story "Into the Valley of Death". So far my OC's are: Sergeant Major Benjamin Snowden, Sergeant Joe Layne, Sergeant Tina Alvarado, and Sergeant Manda Alvarado. Dana Heard belongs to Dee.  
  
This is a continuing saga that started in Road Map to the Stars, Phoenix, DÃ©jÃ  VuÃ©, Khu, Target Xindi, A Really Bad Day, Retrieval and Tally Ho; which I highly recommend that you read first. This is the last story of the Ranger series.  


* * *

Captain Archer sat in his Ready Room reading reports on the destruction of the spheres. He looked up as the doorbell chimed. "Come in." He smiled as the door swished open to reveal Sub-Commander T'Pol. 

"Am I interrupting Captain?"

"Not at all. I was just going over your report. Good job." He stood up and walked to the porthole. "When we started this mission we had a hopeless mission, one ship and one hundred and two crewmembers. Now we have nineteen ships, are allied with the Xindi and Thebians but we lost a fourth of the crew. I wonder what Starfleet will think of that."

"Captain, we all knew that this was an impossible mission and the possibility of losing the ship and the entire crew was rather high. We were no more than a suicide mission aimed at delaying the Xindi while Starfleet built more ships."

Archer turned back to her. "Where do we go from here?"

"Commander ManethÃ´ has requested that we meet with him and the other Commanders to discuss just that. I felt you might agree so I have agreed that we would meet him in the shuttle bay in two hours."

Archer frowned. "Why the shuttle bay?"

"Besides the Battlestar Commanders all of the Destroyer Commanders and representatives of the Cobra pilots, Colonial Marines, Colonial Warriors and I am told that representatives of the people left behind will be here."

"Left behind?"

T'Pol nodded. "Remember Commander ManethÃ´ indicated that there are thirty thousand people on their planet? Commander ManethÃ´ has a proposition that he wishes to discuss with you."

"Very good. T'Pol, even though this mission is over, don't forget that the Klingons were chasing us when we entered the Expanse. Now that the cloud has dissipated, there is nothing to stop them from attacking us on the way home."

"Lieutenant Reed is maintaining a long range scan and several Cobras are out in front of the fleet beyond sensor readings."

Archer smiled. "Always one step ahead of me, aren't you?"

"Apparently. I suggest that we prepare for the meeting. Commander ManethÃ´ has requested the Rangers be present as well."

"Why not, there are only ten of them. What's ten more people?"

"Exactly. I have already informed Command Sergeant Major Snowden."

* * *

Two hours later Archer and T'Pol walked into the Shuttle bay. Fifty-three people snapped to attention. Chairs were set on three sides of a large table. Archer surveyed the three Battle Star Commanders, eighteen Destroyed Commanders, thirty-three Cobra Pilots, Marines Colonial Warriors and civilians along with the ten Rangers before motioning them to sit down on the chairs provided. He walked up to ManethÃ´ and shook hands with him.

"Commander, I understand you have a proposition." The two men sat down at the table. T'Pol, Isis, Commander Miw-sher of the Thebes and Commander Kiya of the Pamiu and Sergeant Snowden waited until the men sat down before taking their seats.

"Captain Archer, now that your mission is over, I presume you will be returning to Earth. Our mission was to find Earth and settle our people there. We have discussed the situation and have decided that the Thebians will stay on the planet, which we have named Atlantis. One Battle group will remain for security while the other two will travel with Enterprise. We wish to form a formal alliance with Earth, since we are all human."

Jon looked at ManethÃ´. "Who is staying behind?"

"Commander Kiya will keep her battle group here. Once negotiations and an alliance are concluded satisfactorily, the Thebes will return to Atlantis. The two battle groups will be in charge of the safety of the planet and the shipping lanes in this part of space. With the Xindi now allies, we are going to secure peace and put an end to the marauders who have plagued this part of space."

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

Archer walked over to the comm. "Archer here."

"Captain, we just received a message from one of the point Cobras. They have detected three ships coming toward us."

"Have they detected us or the Cobras?"

"If they picked up the Cobras, they will probably ignore them since they are unknown in any data bank. The Cobras spotted them then broke away. They are now in the shadows of a small moon."

"Any idea who they are?"

"Yes Sir. Klingon."

Archer looked at ManethÃ´. "Commander, I think it is time to set up new battle plans. Enterprise will continue on its present course while one battle group flanks left and one right, just out of scanner range. The Klingons are after me." Archer grinned. "But I won't be here. T'Pol and I will be on the Isiris, with your permission."

ManethÃ´ grinned. "Life around you is never dull, is it Captain."

"Doesn't appear to be."

* * *

Several hours later Hoshi picked up hail. "Lieutenant Reed, we are being hailed."

"On Screen."

"This is the Klingon Cruiser Dajatlh and we demand the surrender of Captain Archer."

"Why do you want him?"

"He is an enemy of the Klingon Empire and has even been disowned by your own Starfleet. They also have orders to arrest him. He has nowhere to go."

"Captain Archer is not aboard."

"You lie. Where is he?"

"We left him back there."

"Where is your Vulcan First Officer? We will take her instead."

"We left her back there as well along with twenty-five crewmen."

The Klingon thought a moment. "Then we will take Enterprise as our prize. You all are prisoners of the Klingon Empire."

Reed grinned. "I don't think so."

"You are going to fight three Klingon Cruisers? How very noble."

"Actually Commander, I think it is you who will become my prisoners if you do not back off."

The Klingon laughed and then turned serious as he heard an alarm go off. He turned to his First Officer. "What is it?"

"There are fifteen small ships approaching from the port side and fifteen from starboard."

"What? They are no match for us. Charge weapons."

Reed looked at the Commander. "Those fifteen ships have big brothers. I would suggest that you look behind you."

"Sir there are three large ships behind us. They are heavily armed. We are no match for them."

The Klingon Commander grabbed his First Officer by the throat. "Coward." He turned to the helmsman. "Charge weapons and fire."

The Klingon ship was rocked with explosion. The Helmsman looked at his feared Commander. "Starboard engine off line as well as weapons. Both Cruisers have been disabled as well."

"Full speed at the Enterprise. If we can't fire, we will ram her."

Reed looked in shock at the Cruiser heading towards them. "Travis, evasive action."

"Hang on." Travis's face showed sweat beading on his forehead as he pulled back on the controls and started to climb in a loop as he had done before when they entered the Expanse.

As Enterprise climbed, the thirty cobras opened fire, as did the Destroyers. The three Klingon Cruisers evaporated in fireballs.

"Reed to Battlegroup. Thanks for the help. Better fade back to where you were."

"Good luck Lieutenant. We will be standing by if you need us again. We will leave the Cobras as security."

"Thank you. Reed out." He turned to the Bridge Crew. Now that was exciting. Travis, next time give us a little more warning."

Travis grinned. "You said take evasive action."

Reed shook his head.

Hoshi looked at Reed. "Sir I am detecting five more ships dropping out of warp. They are Earth vessels. They are hailing us."

"On screen."

"This is the Captain Luis Montoya of the Cruiser Santa Elena. I wish to speak to Captain Archer."

Hoshi nodded and split the screen into two parts. Archer appeared on screen with T'Pol behind him.

"This is Captain Archer. What can I do for you?"

"Captain, it is my duty to inform you that you are being relieved from duty and are to be placed under arrest for dereliction of duty. T'Pol is also to be taken into custody and returned to Vulcan."

"On whose orders?"

"Admiral Forrest."

"Captain, will you allow me to speak to Admiral Forrest?"

The swarthy Starfleet officer gave an evil grin. "Naturally, Captain Archer."

"Hoshi, open a channel to Admiral Forrest."

"Yes Sir." A moment later she hailed Archer. "Sir, I have Admiral Forrest on line."

"Admiral Forrest."

"Jon. Since you are heading back to Earth I presume your mission went well?"

"Considering we lost twenty-five crew members and are now facing five Starfleet ships. What the hell is going on?"

"The Vulcans have demanded that you be arrested and T'Pol returned to Vulcan. They claim that not only have you contaminated her, but kidnapped her."

T'Pol stepped forward. "Admiral, Captain Archer did not contaminate me nor did he kidnap me. I resigned from the High Command on my own volition."

"Be that as it may, you are both under arrest. You will turn command over to Commander Tucker."

"Commander Tucker was killed a couple of months ago."

"I am sorry to hear that Jon. Who is left to Command?"

"Lieutenant Reed."

"Put him on."

"Lieutenant Reed here, Admiral."

"Lieutenant Reed, you will have Major Hayes place Captain Archer and T'Pol under arrest and take command of Enterprise."

"Major Hayes was killed also, Admiral."

Forrest looked down at his screen. "I have just received a transmission. What is this all about?"

"Admiral, this is Reed. The Bridge crew and all of the surviving Rangers have submitted their resignations."

"I see. Captain, how do you intend to stop the Santa Elena from boarding your ship?"

"I have no intention of trying to stop them. However, when they board, they will find that most of the crew will no longer be on board."

"Jon, there are five ships out there in front of you. Where do you think you can go?"

"I won't be hiding. Let me introduce you to Commander ManethÃ´ and his First Officer Isis." ManethÃ´ and Isis came into view.

"Jon is this a joke? Why are there two Vulcans on your ship?"

"Admiral, I am Commander ManethÃ´ of the Battlestar Isiris and this is my First Officer and my wife Isis. She is Human not Vulcan, although she does bear a resemblance to Vulcans."

"Where in the hell did you come from? What is a Battle Star?"

"Admiral, I am the Fleet Commander of the Thebians and we have been helping Captain Archer."

"So Jon, it looks like you have already decided to go rogue on us."

"Not at all Admiral. Commander ManethÃ´ came to our aid and helped us destroy the Xindi weapon along with an even more serious threat. The Thebians were going to propose an alliance with Earth."

* * *

Archer and T'Pol transported back to Enterprise. As he walked into his Ready Room, he looked up to see Crewman Daniels. "You? What the hell are you doing on my ship?"

"Well, Jon, I came to congratulate you on saving Earth and to return someone to you."

"Return? Who?"

"Hi'ya Cap'n"

"Trip? You're dead."

"Actually he isn't. Just before the attack on Enterprise, I removed Commander Tucker and substituted a man who resembled the Commander. Of course I did not know he would be killed, but it happened."

"Why?"

"I was protecting the time line. Commander Tucker is destined to become the leading engineer and will develop the first Warp 10 engine and is crucial for that to happen." He walked over to Jon and whispered. "He will return to Earth and fall in love with an Earth woman who is also an engineer, but he doesn't know that. Jon, he will even ask to be your best man."

"My best man? Who am I supposed to marry. No don't tell me that would be breaking the time travel code."

"Actually, I don't think I am breaking any secrets. You will marry T'Pol."

"You're sure?"

Daniels nodded. "But don't tell her." He glanced over at T'Pol who arched an eyebrow.

Archer grinned. "Daniels, Vulcan's have perfect hearing. Besides I already know that we will be married, just not when." Archer turned to Trip. "It's good to have you back, Trip. You missed a hell of a fight."

"So I gather. So how are my engines? You haven't let Phlox or Reed mess with them, have you?"

"No. Actually we have been lucky to have two qualified engineers on board."

"Two? Who? Martinez?"

"No. Martinez was killed, as was half of the Engineering staff. I am sorry Trip, but we lost twenty-five crew members." Archer put his hand on Trip's shoulder. "Lieutenant Lee and Lieutenant Hator have taken very good care of the engines."

"Sorry Captain, I don't recognize those names."

"Lieutenant Kathryn Lee is a Ranger."

"You let a woman and a Ranger touch my engines?"

"Lieutenant Hator is a Thebian."

"What the hell is a Thebian?"

"The Thebians are humans who have helped us. A number of them now serve on Enterprise to replace those we lost. A number have died also. Now don't tell me that you are prejudiced against women and Aliens?"

Trip shook his head and then looked at T'Pol. "Well I guess as long as they aren't Vulcans. You know I don't like those pointy ears around me. No offense T'Pol."

"None taken, but before you make any more remarks about pointy ears, I think you should meet the First Officer of the Isiris. Her name is Isis and she resembles Vulcans."

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

Archer looked at Trip and patted him on the shoulder. As he walked to the comm. "Archer."

"Captain we are being hailed by the Santa Elena."

"Pipe it in here."

"Aye Captain."

The Santa Elena's Captain appeared on screen. Archer stared at the human. "What can I do for you, Captain Montoya?"

"Captain Archer, you have five minutes to surrender or I will fire on Enterprise. I know you do not wish any more injury to your crew."

"Captain, we have spent months in the expanse, mostly alone, fighting the people who attacked Earth. We have been shot at, damn near destroyed but somehow we stopped the weapon on its way too destroy humanity. We have lost twenty-five good people and I damned sure am not going to surrender." He hit the comm button. "Hoshi are the Thebians in place?"

"Yes Sir."

Archer turned back to the screen. "Captain have you checked your sensors lately?"

The Captain turned to his First Officer. "Lieutenant Grisham is there anything on sensors?"

"Sir, we are detecting multiple ships coming out of warp."

Archer stared at the Captain. "Your First Officer has neglected to give you the particulars. You will find that two Battlestars, ten destroyers and over three hundred Cobra fighters surround you. We can destroy your five ships in an instance, but that is not our wish. We just want to go home."

The Captain nodded. "I will contact Admiral Forrest."

"You do that Captain."

"Captain Archer, I have Admiral Forrest."

"Put him on and patch in Commander ManethÃ´ on line so he can hear the conversation."

"Aye sir."

The vid screen split in two. "Admiral."

"Jon, things are heating up here. The Vulcan's still demand T'Pol's return."

"What does Starfleet have to say?"

"I convinced them to say no to the Vulcans."

Archer laughed. "What was their reaction?"

"They say they will break the alliance."

"That isn't good."

"No Jon it isn't. We need the Vulcan's and their technology. Without them we will not be able to expand our fleet."

Archer shook his head. "That isn't necessarily so, Admiral. Have you forgotten the Thebians?"

"Hmm. I guess I did. Tell me Jon, what do they have to offer?"

"You mean besides two battle groups? Well there is a third battle group which bring the three groups up to over ten thousand people and another thirty thousand on their planet Atlantis."

"Forty thousand humans in the Expanse? What if we refuse an Alliance with them? Would they attack us?"

"Admiral, this is Commander ManethÃ´. Captain Archer connected us so we could hear your conversation. We have no intention of attacking Earth. We are following our brothers who headed for Earth a long time ago. They were looking for one of our colonies. As Captain Archer can attest, your history, culture and traditions are similar to ours. We wanted to settle on Earth but the opportunity to join forces is even more exciting. We have many things to offer you, Admiral."

"May I ask what?"

"Admiral, our people have been in space for three thousand of your Earth years. Due to being in stasis, most of my crew are over fifteen hundred years old and we fought the people who attacked us. That war lasted over two hundred years. Some of our technology may be different, but I am certain that you will find that the Thebians will not hold back technology from Earth. We are brothers."

Archer looked back at T'Pol. "T'Pol, what is your wish?"

T'Pol walked up to the vid screen and placed her hand on Archer's shoulder. "Admiral, I would like to contact Ambassador Soval."

Forrest looked at the Vulcan. "I concur. That might be a good idea. Call me when you have talked to him."

Archer reached up to his shoulder and squeezed T'Pol's hand. "Will do Admiral. In the meantime, will you tell Captain Montoya to back off? At the moment he is facing enough fire power to destroy a planet."

"I will tell him. Captain Montoya is an ambitious man. He wanted the command of the NX02."

The Starfleet screen saver flashed where Forrest had been. Archer turned to ManethÃ´. "I think we got their attention. I will get back to you. Just do me a favor and don't destroy the cruisers."

"Don't worry, Captain, you are still in command of the Taskforce. ManethÃ´ out."

Trip walked over to Archer and T'Pol. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Archer stood up. "Come one Trip, lets go to the bridge. T'Pol, better contact Soval."

T'Pol nodded. "Ensign Sato, please contact Ambassador Soval."

"Aye Ma'am."

A few minutes later Soval's face appeared. "Ambassador."

"T'Pol. I am pleased that you have survived, however I am more than displeased with your decision to desert the High Command and Vulcan."

"Ambassador, I did not desert the High Command nor Vulcan. I took the most logical approach and resigned from the High Command."

"You took that action knowing that Vulcans perished in the expanse?"

"Actually, Ambassador, we found the Seleya. The ship was disabled and the crew mad from the effects of Trelium D, a substance that while helpful to overcome the effects of certain anomalies, is deadly to Vulcans. We also found a more serious threat and were able to defeat them. Surely you are aware that the cloud formation has been eliminated and the Delphic Expanse is no more dangerous than any other region of space."

"You are aware T'Pol that the High Command is ready to end the alliance with Earth if you do not return? Earth will lose all technology that we have given them"

"You mean they will lose the technology that you are holding back. Earth is ready to form an alliance with two technologically advance species, the Xindi and the Thebians. Captain Archer already has a taskforce of twelve ships with six more on stand by. He commands a fleet of almost ten thousand people who are loyal to him."

Soval straightened up in his chair. "In other words T'Pol, Archer is willing to lose Vulcan help and become allies with a species who tried to destroy Earth? That is illogical."

"The Xindi were reacting to erroneous information. Without their assistance and the assistance of the Thebians our mission would have failed. Your premise that humans are not ready for space is in error. Yes they are emotionally driven, but they have accomplished much. They have stopped a war, created two alliances and have found two species that are willing to share technology. I contend that Vulcan would lose a strong ally if the High Command turns its back on Earth."

"T'Pol I will contact High Command and get back to you."

"I will await your call, Ambassador. Live long and Prosper."

 

The bridge crew turned around as Archer and Trip entered. They stared in shock at the engineer. 

Archer grinned. "Hoshi give me ship wide comm."

Hoshi nodded when ready.

"This is the Captain. Please don't ask me to explain, but Commander Tucker has been returned to us. He will be returning to Engineering. He turned to Trip. "Care to take a walk?"

"Yes Sir."

As Trip and Archer walked into Engineering, Trip stopped. "Captain, I don't recognize very many people or the uniforms."

"Over half of Engineering is manned by Thebians. I think you will find that everything is in order."

Trip climbed the stairs to the controls as two people stepped aside. He looked over the controls. What is the status of the engines?"

The young woman walked over to the controls. "Commander, the engines are running at 105%. We have not had a blow out of the injectors for two months and several upgrades have also been made."

Trip looked at the woman. "On whose authority?"

"Mine."

"I am the Chief Engineer. Any changes come through me."

"No offense Commander, but you were dead."

Trip stopped before answering. "Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Kathryn Lee and this is my counterpart Lieutenant Hator. I was placed in command after you died."

"Why aren't you in proper uniform?"

"Proper uniform?"

"Starfleet."

"I refused to take a demotion."

Archer laughed at Trip's confused look. 

Trip shook his head and gazed at Senbi. "You're Thebian aren't you?" What is the top warp speed?"

"Five point one."

"Five point one? Where did you train?"

"Battlestar Isiris where I was second engineer."

"I see. Well thank you for your help, but I don't need Rangers or aliens in my engine room."

Archer shook his head as Kathryn, Senbi and the entire staff walked out, leaving three Starfleet personnel standing bewildered. "Trip, do you realize that you now have three staff members in Engineering including yourself? Hope you have had plenty of sleep because you will never sleep again. You have also just insulted our allies."

"Captain, I am a trained warp engineer, they aren't."

"Tell me Trip. What was your top speed? They rebuilt the engines, volunteered to work in engineering and made it better. We would never have completed our mission without them. I think you owe them an apology, before they leave the ship."

Trip looked at his shoes. " I understand. I will find the Thebians and apologize and ask them to come back."

"If you do not include Lieutenant Lee, you will be wasting your breath. The staff highly respects her and I understand that she and Senbi are engaged."

Trip nodded and left engineering. He caught up to Kathryn, as she was about to enter Ranger territory. "Lieutenant Lee."

"With all due respect Commander, go to hell."

"I am trying to apologize."

"Not accepted."

"Look, I was upset. I have been with these engines since before Enterprise was built. What do you have against me?"

"Lieutenant Wheelwright was my friend. I have never forgiven you."

"Damn, isn't anyone going to let that go?"

"Commander, Rangers never forget an injury to one of their own. The mission is over and we are going home. That is if you can get the ship home with three people."

"I will have you thrown in the brig for insubordination."

"I don't report to you Commander. You are Starfleet and I am a Ranger. Besides, since you made it perfectly clear that you don't like aliens, you have managed to piss off our allies and my fiancÃ©. I will be resigning and joining Senbi on the Isiris. I am sure that Commander ManethÃ´ doesn't share your hatred of aliens."

"They are aliens for god's sake."

"They are human and they didn't hesitate to join the fight to save Earth and some of them died doing it."

Trip looked down and stared at his shoes. "I guess I was way out of line. Will you please rejoin the engineering team?"

"On two conditions."

Trip nodded.

"First you will apologize and ask the Thebians to return. Second, you will acknowledge that both Senbi and I have more than enough experience to touch your precious engines."

"Done."

"One more thing, Commander. Don't try and second-guess either of us, as we know these engines as well as you if not better. Senbi and his people have been in space for over three thousand years. Their technology may not be the same as ours, but they are willing and able to share the information, without expecting anything in return."

Trip put his hand on her shoulder. "I agree. Are you sure you won't join Starfleet?"

"As I told Captain Archer when he offered the same thing. I will not take a demotion to join Starfleet."

"But we have much to offer."

"Do you know anything about me, Commander? I am a Ranger first and an Engineer second. I can change an injector, rebuild the warp drive and kick your ass, all before breakfast."

"A woman after my own heart."

Kathryn reached up and took his hand, bending it backwards. Trip found himself of his knees. "Stuff it Commander. You don't have a good reputation with the Rangers. My fiancÃ© is a Thebian and between the two of us, we know where to stuff a body in engineering where it would never be found, if you get my drift. If you ever lay a hand on me again, I will remove it from your arm. Got it?"

Trip winced and nodded. "Got it."

"Now go find the Thebians before they leave. Once gone, they will not return."

Trip searched for several minutes before he located the Thebians near the airlock. "Lieutenant Hator, I wish to apologize to you and your people. I also ask that you return to engineering."

"Have you spoken to Lieutenant Lee?"

Trip rubbed his wrist. "Yes. We came to an understanding and she will be coming back also under certain conditions."

Hator laughed. "One of those conditions was that she would remove your hand if you ever touched her, didn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"I know my Kat. Very well Commander we will return, for now."

* * *

Archer sat in the messhall nursing a cup of coffee when Trip entered. "You get everything straightened out?"

"Yes. Where in the hell did you find Lee?"

"I found her in Engineering. I went to survey the damage and found that she had taken over and had found other Rangers to help out. When the Thebians came aboard, all volunteers I might add, the Rangers went back to their regular duty. I thought I would have to run the engines myself and was shocked when I found out that Rangers were running the ship. You had better loose that anti alien phobia of yours, especially when there are forty thousand Thebians who are willing to share and defend Earth."

"Just who is in charge?"

"I am Taskforce Enterprise Commander."

"Taskforce?"

"Thanks to the Thebians, I command a total of nineteen ships, including Enterprise and about ten thousand people."

"Captain, what the hell is going on here? Daniels told me that you had destroyed the weapon but he didn't say anything about a taskforce."

Archer got up and pulled a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from a cabinet. "Let me start from the beginning. You remember that planet we found with the pyramid?"

For the next three hours, Archer and Trip talked, bringing the Chief Engineer up to speed. Trip shook his head. "That is a hell of a story, Captain. It would make a great movie or a hell of a novel."

Archer grinned. "Yeah, Daniels could go back in time and pick up an actor by the name of Scott something or other to play my part. He was a real handsome guy. I know the perfect person to play you."

"Who?"

"Quasimodo."

Trip laughed. "No one would ever believe it. Now how would they portray a Vulcan?"

"Well T'Pol and I passed as Akali, remember?"

Trip nodded as he took a ship of the liquid. "What do we do now? I hear the Vulcans are demanding that you be arrested and T'Pol returned to them."

"Well I think that the fleet should head for Earth."

"What about those five cruisers? Surely you don't intend to fire on them."

Both men looked up as the doorbell chimed. Archer set his glass down. "Come in."

The door swished open to reveal Command Sergeant Major Snowden, Sergeant Heard, Sergeant Layne, Both Alvarado's, Lieutenant Lee and Lieutenant Hator. Archer looked surprised. "Do you have anymore people coming in?"

"No Sir. Sorry for the intrusion, but I think we have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"Well, we all want to get home, but there are five cruisers led by a pompous ass who won't get out of the way. I recommend that a select team transport over to each bridge and take over. At the same time several Cobras will make a drop on the nacelles of each ship and deposit a magnetic mine. We still need a new warp coil. We can send a raiding team to each ship's supply room and confiscate the supplies we need. Naturally, the mines will be dummies, but it will take the crews time to figure that out. In the meantime we will be long gone."

Archer looked at Trip. "You see what kind of people we have Trip? Ben, get your teams together. Make sure your weapons are on stun. I don't want anyone killed or injured."

Ben grinned. "Now Captain, surely you wouldn't think we would hurt anyone. Consider this a training exercise."

"Of course. Since Captain Montoya plans on boarding Enterprise, we will board instead. What do you think Trip?"

"I like it."

"Good. You can lead the incursion onto the Santa Elena to get a warp coil while the Bridge crew is otherwise detained."

An hour later several teams stood in front of the transporter. Ben checked his weapons. "Weapons on stun. Once we take the bridge, Sergeant Layne will lead a team while Romero, Chang and Velasco will each lead the other teams. Commander Tucker will lead the raiding party to the Santa Elena. Lee and Hator will hit the next two ships. Kathryn and Senbi will transport over to the last two when they are finished raiding while Commander Tucker comes back to Enterprise to organize the shipments. Everyone ready?" 

"Gary Owen!"

Archer walked up behind Hoshi. "Hail Captain Montoya. When I nod, give the raiders the go ahead."

Montoya appeared on the screen. "Well, Archer, ready to surrender?"

Archer smiled. "Captain Montoya, I called to invite you and your First Officer as well as the other Captains and First Officers, to come aboard Enterprise for a visit."

"Archer the only way I am coming aboard is with guns blazing. You are unfit to command a cargo ship."

Travis unintentionally snarled as Archer nodded. Four Rangers materialized on the Santa Elena's bridge, with weapons ready. Grisham made an attempt to grab Sergeant Heard who was closest to him. The tall blonde First Officer found himself being flung to the deck by the petite Ranger and a rifle stuffed into his face.

Montoya whirled towards the screen to glare at Archer. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The invitation was not a request, Captain."

Grisham and Montoya disappeared and materialized inside the brig on the Isiris. Montoya looked around to see other cells occupied by the other Captains and First Officers. Twenty armed soldiers in strange uniform that looked almost Egyptian guarded the prisoners. A woman who appeared to be Vulcan smiled at him. 

Montoya snarled. "Damn Vulcans. I always said we couldn't trust them."

"Captain, my name is Isis and I am the First Officer of the Battlestar Isiris and I am human, not Vulcan."

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I am sorry Captain, I do not know that term."

"Stupid ignorant alien female."

A male guard walked up. "Under Commander, do you want me to shoot him?"

Montoya's mouth dropped open.

"That won't be necessary. They will only be here for a short time. Turn on the vid screens so our guests may be entertained." She turned and walked away. "Pompous bastard."

The Starfleet officers watched the screens as two Cobras approached each Earth vessel and attached mines to the nacelles. A few minutes later the Earthmen were returned to their ships. Captain Archer's image was displayed on their main screens.

"Captains, you are free to go, however I must point out that a magnetic mine has been attached to each nacelle and they are command detonated. If you remove them and attempt to attack the Enterprise, you will be destroyed. Archer out."

Montoya turned to Grisham and fumed for several minutes. "Get those mines off the ship and get me Forrest."

"So that is your report Captain?"

"Yes Sir."

Forrest looked at Montoya. "Captain, you were told to stand down."

"Admiral the man is a menace. He kidnapped us, stole supplies and attempted to destroy us."

"What did you expect? You gave him an ultimatum against my orders. You are lucky he didn't transport you into deep space. From the reports I have, he has been called "Airlock Archer" since he threatened to space a marauder he had captured."

"He stole from us."

"No, he merely reassigned Starfleet property as is his right, being the senior Captain in the area. Have you removed the mines?"

"Yes we detached them without incident. He thought we would be delayed by his half hearted threats."

"They were dummies, Captain. The boarding of your ships was merely a training exercise."

"My First Officer was attacked."

"Your First Officer attempted to grab a Ranger and she acted in self defense. Captain, I recommend you heed Captain Archer's warning about attacking him. He is being escorted by the Thebian fleet who will not hesitate to destroy you."

* * *

"You can't be serious about an alliance with those aliens."

Forrest frowned. "Captain, you are ordered to return to Earth without antagonizing Archer or our potential allies. Your continuance as a starship Captain will be re-evaluated."

"Me? Archer isn't fit to command a cargo ship."

"Do you realize that his helmsman is a boomer? He was born and raised on a cargo ship and is probably the best helmsman in the fleet and he can fly circles around you. Now I understand that you have insulted the Thebians and that is unacceptable. Don't do it again. Forrest out."

* * *

"Bridge to T'Pol."

In Archer's quarters, T'Pol untwined herself from Jon's embrace. "T'Pol here."

"Ambassador Soval is hailing us."

"Pipe it in to Captain Archer's quarters." She looked at Jon. "In two minutes." She walked over and kissed him "You had better put on a shirt, Aisha."

Jon smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Maybe you should put yours on also."

Soval's face appeared on screen. "T'Pol I see that Captain Archer is with you. I would suggest that we continue in private."

"Ambassador, what ever is discussed effects both of us. He will remain."

"Very well. I have spoken with the High Command and they are perplexed that you are backing an alliance with these other aliens over Vulcan."

"Yes Ambassador, I am."

"Why?"

"These aliens are human. Their ancestors may in fact be related to the ancestors of Earth. In fact they share most of the same DNA. Their DNA suggests that they may be related to Vulcans, Orion's and number of other species. The First Officer of the Isiris resembles Vulcans and she and I share parts of our DNA."

"Impossible."

"Ambassador, you said the success of our mission was impossible yet it succeeded. I have observed many things that the High Command and Science Directorate have stated were impossible, but they exist. It is logical for Vulcan to continue an alliance with Earth and form an alliance with the Thebians and Xindi."

"You are suggesting a federation of sorts?"

T'Pol looked at Jon. "Yes Ambassador a Federation of Planets with the headquarters on Earth."

"Why Earth?"

"Many do not trust Vulcans and the climate on Earth is more compatible to other species."

"Your words are logical. Now about your return to Vulcan."

"Am I still under an arrest warrant?"

"At the moment, yes."

"Then I will remain where I am."

Soval glared at Archer. " T'Pol does give some logical arguments. I presume those were your instruction."

"We discussed the matter, but I gave her no orders. The decision to return is hers alone to make."

"T'Pol, Captain, I will discuss the matter with the High Command."

* * *

On the Santa Elena, Captain Montoya paced the floor of his Ready Room as his taller blonde First Officer watched him. Montoya stopped and slammed his hand on his desk. "I got it."

"Got what, Captain?"

"The way to get Archer. We will catch up to that fleet of his and work our way to within transporter range and capture him. If he can transport to our bridge, we can do the same."

"You don't think his allies will try to stop us?"

"We will be in so close that they won't be able to fire without hitting one of their own and they won't risk hitting Archer."

* * *

Ben and Dana snuggled on their bed after having made love. Dana sat up, her bare upper torso glistening with sweat. "Ben I don't like it.'"

"You never had a complaint before." His hand stroked her bare back with his hand.

"Not that. That was great as always. No, I am talking about that Montoya. I just know he is up to something."

"I agree. Maybe we should plan a little surprise party for him. I don't think he will try to come in firing, but if I were him, I would try to get close enough to board the ship."

Dana laughed. "What a surprise he would get if after going through all the trouble he landed on an empty ship on a mostly empty ship?"

"Devious my dear, but what if he landed on a bridge with several armed Rangers instead of the bridge crew?"

"Ooh I like that even better, but how are we going to persuade the Captain to go along?"

"I want to discuss it with Joe. Remember how he rigged the burial ship with a remote? Well if we take off everyone but a minimal engineering staff and only Rangers on the bridge, Joe could control Enterprise from anywhere from the Isiris to a Cobra. It is better to capture that pompous ass than start shooting up Starfleet personnel."

"Good, but right now I have something else in mind."

"What is that?"

Dana pushed him back down to the bed as she straddled his hips. "This." She leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

An hour later Archer and T'Pol were interrupted in Archer's quarters by the door chime. Jon hastily grabbed his pants as T'Pol reached for her uniform and headed to the bathroom. "Come in."

Ben Snowden led Dana and Joe into the Captain's quarters. His eyes took in the rumbled bed and the Captain putting on his shirt as he heard a movement in the bathroom. "Pardon for the intrusion, Captain. I thought you were alone."

"That's ok Ben. What's on your mind?"

"We think that Captain Montoya will try something and we have come up with a little surprise if he does."

Archer smiled. "Leave it to a Ranger to see danger. Go on."

"Our idea is to transport everyone off the Enterprise except for maybe three people in Engineering and five Rangers."

"Who would be steering the ship?"

"Joe can hook up a remote control and Travis can steer the ship from the Isiris. I also suggest that we make a false wall on the bridge where the Rangers can be waiting for a boarding party."

"Why there?"

Joe came forward. "The logical boarding zone would be the bridge so Montoya can capture you and T'Pol. We will capture the boarding party and then force them to report to Montoya. He won't be able to see the Rangers behind the false wall."

"How would you build it?"

"Have you ever done theater, Captain. We will build a backdrop like they do in legitimate theater. It will be easy to build and take apart."

T'Pol walked out. "It appears you have thought this out, Sergeant Major. However, I am sure that Montoya will scan the ship to locate our life signs."

"Well that is a minor obstacle that we have do not have an answer to."

T'Pol walked behind Jon. "I submit that the Captain and I will remain on the bridge as what is the word you humans use?"

Archer, Dana, Joe and Ben responded. "Bait."

"Yes, bait. How will you protect the Captain in case of Phaser fire?"

Ben nodded. "I understand your concern. We will have both of you wear Ranger body armour. That will protect you from any weapons fire from the boarders. You might get knocked down, but you would be unharmed."

Archer nodded. "I like it. Who would be in Engineering?"

"We will leave that up to you and the engineering staff to decide."

"Ok. Call a meeting with Trip, Lee, Hator and all of us in one hour. In the meantime, T'Pol and I will discuss the matter in private."

Ben smiled. "As you were, Captain."

Archer laughed as T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "Git outta here."

Dana flashed a smile at Ben. She lowered her voice. "We have an hour to discuss some things also." She turned and sashayed her way to the door. Ben glanced at Archer and shrugged his shoulders. As the door closed he looked at Sergeant Layne. "Joe why don't you go find Hoshi to plan communications?"

Joe nodded. "Good idea. An hour huh?" He turned toward down the corridor and headed to the bridge. He stopped at a comm panel. "Layne to Ensign Sato."

"Sato here."

"Hoshi, we have a matter to discuss. Can you meet me in my quarters right away?"

"Why don't you come to my quarters? You can help me rearrange my room."

"Be there in a minute. Layne out." He walked down the corridor with a grin on his face.

* * *

Trip, Hator, Lee, Ben, Dana, Joe and Hoshi waited in the Ready Room for Archer and T'Pol to arrive. Archer allowed T'Pol to enter first. ""We may have visitors and we want to be prepared. Sergeant Snowden has come up with a plan in case we are boarded."

Trip laughed. "Captain, how are they going to board? We are in the middle of the fleet?"

"That I am not sure of, but we have to plan in case they do."

Hoshi stood up. "Captain, just before I came here, I received a personal transmission from the Santa Elena with a warning. Captain Montoya plans on pretending to have seen the errors of his way and will plead to the Thebians to allow him to get near the Enterprise. As soon as they are with transporter range, they will beam a landing party to the bridge and Capture Sub-Commander T'Pol and either capture of kill Captain Archer."

Archer looked at Hoshi. "Who would send a message like that and to you?"

Hoshi grinned. "My cousin Kasashigai Yamamoto. He is the Communications Officer on the Santa Elena."

"You have a cousin in Starfleet?"

"He joined Starfleet after I did and graduated from the academy after we left for the Expanse."

"Is he as good as you in languages?"

Joe laughed. "No one in Starfleet is as good as Hoshi."

Hoshi winked at him. "He is not an excolinguist but he does speak several languages. If he took the chance to send me this message, then I believe him."

Archer nodded. "Ok, Now that we know the attack will come we will need to plan. I need three people to stay in Engineering while everyone but a handful of Rangers, T'Pol and myself will beam over to the Isiris."

Kathryn raised her hand. "I will stay."

Hator looked at her and squeezed her hand. "As will I."

"Cap'n, it is only right that I remain also."

Archer nodded to Trip. " Then it is settled. Ok here's what we will do." He outlined the battle plans.

* * *

Two days later the Santa Elena caught up with the fleet. Hoshi was on duty when a hail came in. "Captain, the Santa Elena is hailing us."

"On Screen."

"Captain Archer, I have spoken to Admiral Forrest and I apologize for my actions. I would like to come aboard and discuss our differences, but your fleet is in the way and I would not want to be shot at."

"Captain Montoya, I would be happy to have to come aboard. I will notify the fleet to give you a clear path. Archer out."

Montoya looked at Grisham. "You see Lieutenant, Archer is a fool. Get your men ready."

"Aye Captain."

An hour later Grisham and his men materialized on the bridge of the Enterprise. As soon as the boarding team was able to move, Phaser blasts were fired and four of the attackers collapsed but not before one fired a shot at Archer, hitting him in the chest. Grisham froze as a petite Ranger dashed in front of him, grabbed his weapon and kneed him in the groin. The Lieutenant grabbed his injured body parts and dropped to the deck, writhing in pain.

Ben rushed over to Archer. "You all right, Captain?"

"Fine. Glad I had that armour on under my uniform." He fingered the smoking hole on his chest.

Archer walked to the Lieutenant. "Lieutenant Grisham, you are under arrest. Now we can make this easy or hard."

Grisham slowly sat upright. "What did you have in mind?"

Archer grinned as he removed the body armour to show a uniform with a Phaser burn in the chest. "You will contact Montoya and declare that I have been captured and that T'Pol was wounded."

Dana examined Grisham's weapon. "Sir, the setting is at maximum. He could have killed you."

Archer frowned. "In that case, you will tell Montoya that everyone on the bridge was killed including T'Pol and myself."

"He won't believe it unless he sees your body."

"Very true." He motioned to the Rangers. "Change uniforms with the boarding party and put them on the deck, positioned so their faces can not be seen. Dana, Afraid they didn't bring any women along so you get under the console and keep a weapon trained on our guest. The rest of you make sure you are faced away from the screen."

* * *

"Captain Montoya, this is Grisham. Mission accomplished."

Montoya was in ecstasy. "Good, Lieutenant. We detected weapons fire."

"Yes Sir, we started firing immediately. Sadly, all of the bridge crew were killed including Archer and T'Pol. See, their bodies are where they fell."

"Yes! Now Forrest has nothing. Better leave before the crew gets suspicious. I want to leave before the Thebians know what has happened. Prepare to be beamed back. Montoya out." He walked around the bridge as he wrung his hands and grinned. He watched as the boarding party was beamed to the bridge. His mouth fell open as the attackers pointed their weapons at him. "Grisham, what is the meaning of this?"

"Under the orders of Admiral Forrest, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Starfleet personnel and the direction disobedience of orders."

"Surprise, Captain Montoya." Archer showed his face from the back of the boarding party. "We took the time to contact Starfleet before beaming over. You are relieved of command and Lieutenant Grisham is placed in charge. You will be held in the brig of the Isiris, just in case you have any supporters on the Santa Elena. Sergeant Snowden, will you and Sergeant Layne escort the Captain to the Brig?"

Snowden and Layne grimly nodded as Ben held out a pair of shackles. "Will you come peacefully or do we have to restrain you?"

Montoya held out his hands. "You will pay dearly Grisham for your betrayal."

Archer turned to Grisham. "Lieutenant, you are now in command. You will take your squadron back to Earth as fast as you can, but I am transferring one of your people to the Enterprise."

"Who?"

"I need the assistance of your Communications Officer."

"Ok. Ensign Yamamoto, you are hereby transferred to the Enterprise. Get your gear together and beam over."

Yamamoto stood up. "Yes Sir. Captain Archer, It will take me about an hour to pack."

"Can my Rangers help you?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Thank you Sir, with help, I can be ready in fifteen minutes."

Archer nodded to the Rangers. "Go help him."

The Rangers gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the newest member of the Enterprise landed on the transporter pad. He stepped off and was greeted by an aggressive female. "Cousin, welcome aboard."

"Hoshi, was this your idea?"

She shook her head. "Captain Archer suggested it in case anyone discovered your transmission. You are going to love it here."

"I don't understand. No one will find the transmission and I don't really think you need another Communications Officer."

"That is true but I want time to be with my fiancÃ©. Kasashigai meet Joe Layne, my future husband."

Yamamoto grinned and shook his hand. "You be good to my cousin or I will make you pay."

"Don't worry Ensign, we Rangers treat our women with respect." He leaned closer. "And fear."

* * *

Archer sat on the Bridge as surveyed the scene. Everyone was where he or she was supposed to be. Hoshi was training her cousin on her station. Yamamoto looked at the Captain. "Sir we are being hailed by Ambassador Soval."

Archer glanced at T'Pol. "Sub-Commander would you like to take it in my Ready Room?"

"Sir, the Ambassador wishes to speak to both of you."

* * *

Soval's face came on the screen. "T'Pol. Captain Archer, I have just spoken to the High Command. They have agreed to drop all charges against T'Pol and have reconsidered the breaking of the alliance."

Archer grinned. "Why the change?"

"They realized that T'Pol's logic was correct. Vulcan can not patrol this far out in space and having two allies in the Delphic Expanse adds additional security. Your suggestion of a Federation is also considered to be logical. Congratulations."

"What about T'Pol?"

"We are offering T'Pol her position back as a full Commander, if she will accept it."

T'Pol looked at Jon. "I will not leave Enterprise or Captain Archer."

Soval sighed. "I had anticipated your reaction. They have agreed that you may remain on Enterprise with Captain Archer. It appears that a few of our younger officers have followed T'Pol's career on Enterprise and have requested a chance to join other Starfleet vessels. In fact one has requested a chance to join your Thebian fleet."

Archer's mouth dropped. "A Vulcan is actually volunteering to be around emotional humans?"

"Well she is young and inexperienced. She has also been known to butt heads with the High Command as you humans say."

T'Pol nodded. "Ambassador, I think she will learn much from the Thebians. May I ask who it is?"

"You mother's sister's daughter T'Ling."

"Indeed, she has always had an issue with controlling her emotions."

Soval nodded. "I had hoped she would eventually take after you." He sighed. "It seems maybe she has."

Archer laughed. "Who knows Ambassador, maybe she will help the Thebians be less emotional."

"One can only hope. Do you know what your orders are?"

"I am still waiting to hear from Admiral Forrest."

"I know he has been speaking to the representatives of the High Command, so I would imagine you will hear from him shortly. Soval out."

Archer looked at T'Pol. "He offered you full Commander status if you went back. Then he said you could stay but he didn't say if your promotion would be granted if you stayed."

"I was prepared to stay, without or without the High Command's approval. I stayed not because of Enterprise but because of you."

* * *

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

"Archer here."

"Captain, Admiral Forrest is hailing us and he doesn't appear to be in a good mood."

"Thanks, put him through."

"Admiral."

"Jon, what in the hell is going on out there? I just spoke with Lieutenant Grisham and he tells me that he is in command as you had Captain Montoya arrested. What gives you the authority to arrest a fellow Captain and say it is in my name?"

"Sorry Admiral but I didn't have a lot of time,"

"Captain, you can't go around arresting people just because they disagree with you. Release him."

"I am sorry, Admiral I can not do that."

Forrest's face grew red. "You are disobeying a direct order?"

"No Sir. Captain Montoya is being held on the Isiris on the charge of attempted murder. The Thebians will take his release as a sign that we are not worthy of an alliance with Earth."

"That is a possibility."

"In addition, the Vulcans will probably revoke the alliance if they learn that the attempted murder of one of their people was left unpunished."

"That is a little far fetched, even for you."

"Is it? He ordered a boarding party to beam to my ship with weapons set to kill. If I hadn't been wearing Ranger body armor, I would be dead."

Forrest scratched his head. "Sounds like you were waiting for him."

"In a way. We knew he would try something and when we received a message giving us the details, we took steps to stop him. Fortunately no one was injured."

"A message? Who sent you a message?"

"The Communications Officer of the Santa Elena. He is also the cousin of Ensign Sato. To protect him, I had him transferred to the Enterprise."

"Well, that is something that Grisham failed to mention. I should have know better than to take his word over your." Forrest shook his head. "Jon, I told Grisham to get Montoya back, no matter what the cost. Do you think he will attack Enterprise?"

"No. He knows that Montoya is on the Isiris. I am afraid that he might attack the Thebians and then you will be minus five cruisers and their crews. I recommend that you contact the Captains on the other cruisers and order them to stop."

"Good idea. Hold on a moment." Forrest turned to another screen. A minute later he turned back to Archer. "Bad news, they aren't answering. "

"Someone is probably jamming them or they were ordered to run silent. I will get back to you Admiral." Archer shut off the screen and hit the comm button. "Hoshi get me Commander ManethÃ´."

"This is Yamamoto, Sir. Commander ManethÃ´ is hailing us, Captain."

"Good, put him through."

ManethÃ´'s face came on screen. "Captain, we have received a hail from the Santa Elena. They demand the release of Captain Montoya or they will attack. Naturally we told them no." ManethÃ´ paused. "Jon, there are five cruisers heading our way and they are charging weapons. They will be here in an hour."

"Let me handle it. Whatever you do, not fire on them. I know you cannot pinpoint a target as well as we can."

Jon turned to T'Pol. "Out of the frying pan into the fire."

He turned and hit the Comm button. "Archer to Sergeant Layne."

Joe rolled off of his bunk and hit the comm button. "Layne here."

"Joe, scramble the Cobras. Those Starfleet cruisers are about to attack the Isiris. We need to stop them with minimum damage."

"Understood. Layne out." Joe walked back to the bunk. "Sorry Hoshi, duty calls." He hit the comm button. "Layne to Cobras, scramble, scramble."

A half an hour later, Archer stood on the bridge." Hoshi, give me a visual on the ships, maximum range."

The bridge crew watched as the Cobras approached the cruisers. "Hoshi can you indicate who is who?"

"Yes Sir. Red is Joe, I mean Sergeant Layne. Green is Tina, Blue is Manda and yellow is Xris."

The Santa Elena started firing as the Cobras came into view but the Cobras did not return fire.

"Hoshi, get me audio."

Joe's voice came over calm and steady. "Tina Xris, roll to port, Manda to starboard. I am going up the center."

"Joe, this is Tina. Don't do it, you will be killed."

"No sweat sis, I am going to draw their fire to give you time to get behind them. Take out their engines."

"Joe this is Manda. Even without their engines, they still have weapons."

"Then you had better stay out of their way. Xris you take care of my sisters."

"Roger that. You take care of yourself, Joe."

"That's a roger. Let's go get 'em."

The cruiser fire was intense with luminescent light arcing through space at the Cobras. The nimble fighters dodged in and out as the cruisers started to direct their fire at Joe. Explosions ripped into the cruisers El Paso, Dilworth and the Santa Rosa as they took direct hits on the nacelles. 

"Joe, this is Tina. Three cruisers down, two to go."

"Roger, they still have weapons. Be careful."

Two cobras dove at the Phoenix, scoring direct hits while the third Cobra struck the last cruiser, the Santa Elena. Ignoring the attack on the engines, the Santa Elena concentrated on the incoming Cobra. 

"Joe look out."

Grisham clenched his fists as he sat on the bridge of the Santa Elena. 'I will get Montoya back if it costs all five cruisers. Jamming the transmissions from Earth was a stroke of genius, if I do say so myself. Now the only thing that stands in my way are those damn fighters. No damn alien, even a human one will stop me.' He turned to Tactical. "Ensign, target that ship."

Grisham watched as a beam shot out from the Santa Elena scoring a hit on the left wing, the little ship tumbled out of control. He stood in elation. "Got him. Now get those others."

* * *

The bridge crew turned as one towards Hoshi who had a look of terror on her face as a flash of flame hit the starboard side of the Cobra, ripping off a wing. The Cobra spun out of control before being engulfed in flame.

T'Pol stepped behind Hoshi and put her hand on the sobbing woman's shoulder. Archer turned to Reed. "Target the weapons array, first on the Santa Elena then the others."

"Sir that will leave them defenseless."

"We just lost a Ranger. I will lose no more. Take out that array."

A blast rocked the Santa Elena, tossing Grisham backward over the command chair.

The tactical officer checked his screens. "Direct hit on our weapons array. All weapons down, Sir." He looked over at Grisham. "Sir? Bridge to Sickbay, we have wounded." He rushed over to the acting Captain as a Corpsman came in.

"He's dead Ensign. Broken neck. Looks like you are the new Captain."

Reed nodded and fired a series of shots at the cruisers. "Direct hits on all ships. Weapons down and there are fires on board those ships."

Archer nodded as he walked over to the Communications stations. "Hoshi, can you continue?"

Eyes filled with tears, Hoshi nodded at Archer.

"Recall the Cobras." He looked at T'Pol. "Sub-Commander, escort Hoshi to her quarters and stay with her. Ensign Yamamoto, take over for her."

"My pleasure Sir" As Hoshi stood up, he hugged his cousin.

* * *

A few minutes later Reed checked his screens. "Sir, we are being hailed by another ship. It is Ranger One."

Archer looked surprised. "Put it on."

Dana Herd's face appeared. "Enterprise, this is Ranger One we are coming in hot."

"What are you doing out there, Sergeant?"

"Sir, when you scramble the Cobras, Ranger One also flies. Sir, I repeat we are coming in hot. Have Doctor Phlox meet us in the shuttle bay."

"Understood, sort of. Who is with you and who is injured?"

"Ben is with me. We have Joe."

"We saw his ship explode."

"We beamed him out after his ship was hit and seconds before it exploded. Ever tried to get a lock on a rolling fighter?"

"What is his condition?"

"Serious. He has burns and a broken leg plus some lacerations."

"What is your ETA?"

"Five minutes."

"Meet you in the shuttle bay. Archer out." Archer turned to Reed. "Malcolm, you have the bridge. Have T'Pol take Hoshi to the shuttle bay."

The new Commanding Officer of the Santa Elena turned to the Communications Officer. "Hail the Enterprise and all the cruisers. Put everyone on screen. I want everyone to see and hear what is going on. He was somewhat taken aback to see her was addressing a Vulcan.

"This is Ensign Keating. Lieutenant Grisham is dead. All ships have sustained damage to weapons and engines. I am ordering the cruisers to cease fire." He turned to the Comm Officer. "Get Admiral Forrest."

Forrest's red face appeared. "Where is Lieutenant Grisham?"

"He is dead, Sir."

"Dead? How did that happen?"

"He was thrown over the command chair and broke his neck when Enterprise took out our weapons array."

"What did Grisham do to provoke Captain Archer?"

"Lieutenant Grisham ordered all cruisers to attack the Thebian ship that is holding Captain Montoya. He also jammed all messages from Earth."

"I see. Lieutenant Keating, you are to take command of the Santa Elena. Who is the ranking Captain?"

"That would be me, Admiral, Captain Matthews of the El Paso."

"Captain Matthews, you will take command of the squadron and turn it over to Captain Archer. You will follow his or Sub-Commander T'Pol's order. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now how badly damaged are your ships?"

"The nacelles and weapons arrays were hit on all ships."

"Enterprise did all that?"

"No, Sir, four fighters attacked us. We destroyed one."

Forrest turned to T'Pol. "Sub-Commander, I am sorry for your loss."

"Sergeant Layne was rescued, Admiral and is in Sickbay. I am not aware of his condition at this time but Captain Archer is with him now."

"Tell Archer that his fleet has just grown by five ships. Forrest out."

T'Pol watched as Forrest's face disappeared then addressed the Squadron commanders. "Captain Matthews, please forward al damage and casualty reports to the Enterprise as soon as possible. When the weapons are back on line, do not charge them."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Rangers gathered inside the shuttle bay as Ranger One landed. They raced to the hatch and carried Layne off as Phlox attempted to get to his patient. "Unless one of you is a Doctor, let me through."

Chang turned to Phlox. "Sorry Doc, we didn't see you. Make way for Phlox." He walked in front of the Denobian and made a path. Two medics pushed a gurney behind Phlox. Several Rangers put Layne on the gurney as Phlox fussed around the wounded man. He ran a scan over Layne. "He has a broken leg, burns and lacerations."

Dana grabbed Phlox's arm. "Tell us something we don't know, Doctor."

Phlox looked at the young woman as Hoshi entered the shuttle bay. "He has a three inch piece of metal in his side under the armpit and is about an inch away from his lung. Quickly, get him to sickbay and don't jostle him."

Hoshi elbowed her way to Joe's side and took hold of the gurney. She glanced at Dana. "Thank you."

Dana put her hand on Hoshi's "He is a brother, no thanks needed, but you are welcome."

The two women and four Rangers ushered their precious cargo down the corridor to sickbay, followed by Phlox.

* * *

Archer and T'Pol walked into sickbay several hours later to find Hoshi on a gurney pushed up to a biobed that held Joe. Phlox motioned for them to be quiet as he walked over and lowered his voice to a whisper. I removed the shrapnel and repaired the damage. He should be awake in a few hours."

Archer looked at the sleeping couple. "How's Hoshi?"

"Phlox grinned. "I had to give her a mild sedative to keep her out of the way. Do you know the whole time I was operating, she held his hand?"

T'Pol casually reached over and took Jon's hand. "Would you do that for me?"

"You know I would. He turned back to Phlox. "When will he able to return to duty?"

"In a week, he should be able to do light duty, no flying. Give him three weeks and he will be fully fit for his wedding." Phlox grinned form ear to ear.

Archer looked at both alien crewmembers. "Wedding?"

"Of course, Captain. Sergeant Layne was awake long enough to tell Hoshi that he wanted to get married as soon as they got home."

Archer shook his head. "I wonder how many weddings there will be?" He mentally counted the couples. Ben and Dana, Reed and Tina, Manda and Xris, Joe and Hoshi, T'Pol and himself. "I figure four."

T'Pol looked at Jon. "Don't you mean five?" She squeezed his hand again.

Jon smiled. "I didn't want to be presumptuous."

"You aren't."

"I just hope they will all want to stay on Enterprise but that will mean some restructuring of quarters. Forrest will have a fit. Guess we shouldn't tell him until we are home."

"Would he prevent couples from serving together?"

"If he does, he will lose several well trained personnel. Besides, all of them would be welcomed by the Thebians."

Archer stopped, took T'Pol in his arms and twirled her around. "We are homeward bound." He guided T'Pol to the door as he leaned into her and started singing.

> I'm sitting in the railway station. Got a ticket to my destination. mmmm  
> On a tour of one-night stands, my suitcase and guitar in hand.  
> And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and one-man band.
> 
> Homeward bound, I wish I was, Homeward bound,  
> Home where my thought's escaping, Home where my music's playing,  
> Home where my love lies waiting, Silently for me.
> 
> Every day's an endless stream, of cigarettes and magazines. mmmm  
> And each town looks the same to me, the movies and the factories  
> And every stranger's face I see reminds me that I long to be,
> 
> Homeward bound, I wish I was, Homeward bound,  
> Home where my thought's escaping, Home where my music's playing,  
> Home where my love lies waiting, Silently for me.
> 
> Tonight I'll sing my songs again, I'll play the game and pretend. mmmm  
> But all my words come back to me in shades of mediocrity  
> Like emptiness in harmony I need someone to comfort me.
> 
> Homeward bound, I wish I was, Homeward bound,  
> Home where my thought's escaping, Home where my music's playing,  
> Home where my love lies waiting, Silently for me, Silently for me.

Phlox grinned as he turned to putter around his menagerie. "I love old Earth songs." He started whistling the tune Archer had sung. 


End file.
